Angel
Angel (оригинал Destiny's Child (Kelly Rolwand solo)) Ангел (перевод Broken-Hearted Girl) This is for my family Это для моей семьи, Aha aha this is for my destiny Да, да, это для моей судьбы, Aha aha this is for my fans Да, да, это для моих поклонников, Aha aha this is for my future man Да, да, это для моего будущего мужчины, Aha aha this is for my best friend Да, да, это для моего лучшего друга, Aha aha this is for my future children Да, да, это для моих будущих детей, Aha aha this is for my mother Да, да, это для моей мамы, Aha aha this is for my lord of all Да, да, это для Бога всевышнего.. You are my best friend Ты мой лучший друг And I love you И я люблю тебя. You're always there to love me, Ты всегда рядом, чтобы любить меня, When I didn't even love myself Даже когда я не люблю себя. You bring out the best in me Ты выявляешь лучшее во мне, And I thank you И я благодарна тебе, Thank you for my life, thanks for your advice Благодарна за мою жизнь, благодарна за твои советы, Your wisdom and your strength (ohh) За твою мудрость и силу. My earth angel (angel) Мой земной ангел (ангел), Thank you I'm so grateful (greatful) Я так благодарна тебе (благодарна) For trusting me and lovin' me За то, что доверяешь мне и любишь меня. If you love unconditionally (oh) Твоя любовь безусловна, My earth angel (angel) Мой земной ангел (ангел), Thank you I'm so grateful (greatful) Я так благодарна тебе (благодарна) For trusting me and lovin'me (loving me) За то, что доверяешь мне и любишь меня. Your love unconditionally Твоя любовь безусловна... You are my messenger Ты мой посланник From the heaven С небес. No matter how unhappy I become, Какой бы грустной я ни становилась, You always find a way to make me smile Ты всегда вызовешь у меня улыбку. And I admire you И я восхищаюсь тобой, For your pure heart Твоим чистым сердцем. You always giving all of you Ты всегда передаешь всё от себя To everyone around you Всем вокруг. And I pray we never part, (ohh) И я молюсь, чтобы мы не расставались... My earth angel (angel) Мой земной ангел (ангел), Thank you I'm so grateful (greatful) Я так благодарна тебе (благодарна) For trusting me and lovin' me За то, что доверяешь мне и любишь меня. If you love unconditionally (oh) Твоя любовь безусловна, My earth angel (angel) Мой земной ангел (ангел), Thank you I'm so grateful (greatful) Я так благодарна тебе (благодарна) For trusting me and lovin'me (loving me) За то, что доверяешь мне и любишь меня. Your love unconditionally Твоя любовь безусловна... And if it wasn't for you И если бы не было тебя, And if I didn't know you И если бы я не знала тебя, And if you never reach me Ты бы никогда не потянулся ко мне, And if you didn't teach me И если бы ты не учил меня, I wouldn't be who I am right now Я бы не была той, кто я сейчас, I wouldn't give what I give right now Я бы не могла дать то, что я даю сейчас, I wouldn't think what I think right now Я бы не могла думать о том, о чем я думаю сейчас, I'm thanking you, I'm thanking you, (ohhh) Я благодарю тебя, я благодарю тебя... Источник: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/d/destiny_s_child/angel.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/.